


Ten Lords A Leaping

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Champions, Christmas, Cute, Day Ten, Fluffy, Ten Lords a Leaping, Twelve Days Of Christmas, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: The villain of the week this time is a man who is able to jump really high and can make any object or person jump with him.





	Ten Lords A Leaping

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> The Champions are my children and I will always protect them. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

“It’s good to see you again Fernanda,” Kamala smiles at the girl in front of her. 

“I heard the Champions were in trouble and I came running.”

“We’re up against something weird,” Scott says. 

“Aren’t we always?”

The villain of the week this time is a man who is able to jump really high and can make any object jump with him. 

“We need to get him out of the city before we start seeing jumping buildings,” Riri notes while getting her ironheart suit ready. 

“Flyers you need to get him to follow you out the city, the rest of us will get civilians out of the way. Once you’re out take him down,” Kamala orders. 

Riri, Viv, Fernanda, Sam, Nadia, and Amka all rose to the skies to distract the villain. Kamala, Miles, Amadeus, and Scott went to the city’s outskirts to urge civilians to stay out the way when the fight comes to them. 

Despite Fernanda not being able to fly she can leap, which is what the team needs right now. 

“Guys we have a problem, Nova and Red Locust were hit. The rest of us are trying to stay of out this guy’s way. We’re nearing you,” Riri says over comms. 

“Nova and Red Locust make sure to continue following, we’ll get you to stop leaping as soon as we stop this guy,” Kamala replies, embiggening to try and spot the rest of her team and grab this guy before he can hurt more people. 

Miles swings up to a nearby building, “Ms Marvel they’re coming,” he says will pointing in front of them. 

The remaining four flyers soar past them, the villain hot on their tails. Kamala tries to grab him but he’s too slippery. He hits Kamala with his leaping spell while jumping past her. 

Kamala begins to go bounce in her giant state, “Watch out,” she shouts at her team. 

Sam and Fernanda come leaping out behind her. 

“I’ll make a jumping army out you super kids,” the villain laughs. 

Miles hits him with web fluid and pulls him down, “This won’t trap me fool.” He uses the web fluid connection to hit Miles with the leaping spell, making him jump higher because of his spider powers. 

Scott hits him with his laser eyes and Amadeus smashes the ground to interrupt his jumping but neither works and both of them get hit, leaping into the air. Amadeus is jumping higher than he ever has before. 

The villain starts to throw his spell at the remaining Champions. Nadia shrinks before she gets hit, being stuck permanently in the small size and leaping. 

Viv gets hit and become rigid, leaping in a straight formation as if she were statue. 

Amka turns into a wolf to attack the villain but gets hit, turning into jumping wolf. 

Riri is the last to get hit, the constant leaping up and down at such a force is inflicting damage to her suit. 

Riri tried to use the suit to fly away but the spell is so powerful. Kamala is too big, Nadia is too small. Amadeus and Miles are jumping too high. Amka is a potential danger to civilians. Viv is stoic, Fernanda is stuck in a constant hyperfast leap because of her suit being already able to leap. Sam and Scott are bouncing like normal. 

“Look at all of you, weak, defenceless. I thought you would be strong enough to join my army but your powers wear you down. I guess I’ll just have to kill you.”

An army of leaping people come barrelling towards the Champions, ready to attack upon their leader’s orders. 

“It really is a shame, you could’ve been so useful,” the villain sighs, getting ready to give the order. 

“Wait,” Kamala shouts, “You can still use us. Take off the leaping spell. We will follow you and we’ll have our powers.”

The villain thinks it over, “Tempting offer, but how do I know you’ll really follow me if I do that?”

“I give you my word. The word of a superhero must mean something to you.”

The villain mutters an incantation and all of the Champions stop leaping, reverting back to their normal selves. 

“Thank you,” Kamala says while walking over to the villain. 

She goes to bend her knee, bowing to the man, “We will serve you,” Kamala claims while embiggening her hand behind her back. She swings are the villain’s jaw, knocking him out, “Serve you a big pile of justice.”

The Champions come over to Kamala, “How did you know that would work?”

“All villains have big egos and want an army,” Kamala shrugs. 

The people leaping around them stop, “Thank you, thank you,” they all chorus.

Riri sighs, “He damaged my suit.”

They all head back to their ship, “You joining the Champions now?” Kamala asks Fernanda. 

“If everyday is like that one then no. It was fun but I sure wouldn’t like to be leaping for the rest of my life. I’m still around if you need my help,” Fernanda tells the team before saying her goodbyes and leaving. 

“Today was a long day,” Nadia says while falling into her seat. 

Sam laughs, “Maybe we should rename the Champions into the ten leaping lords.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s me making up shitty villains and storylines again because I have two brain cells


End file.
